


Aberrations and Apparitions

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Canon, F/F, Nobody messes with Luisa, Rose is about to Fuck Shit Up, Sad, They messed with Luisa, season 4, with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: Rose breaks Luisa out of the mental institution, but things are not as they seem...





	Aberrations and Apparitions

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I should get this out pre winter finale in case they fuck up, or in case I predicted what is gonna happen, which would be awesome, I guess we'll have to wait and see.
> 
> Enjoy!

Rose stared out of the window, the bars not making her uncomfortable exactly, but she would be glad to leave this place behind her. Last time she was here she had ascribed the building’s dreary attitude to the category two hurricane trying to tear the place apart, but it was a perfectly nice night now and the place was still gray and sad. She couldn’t believe Luisa was back here. High time to break her out.

The whole building might be sad, at least Luisa’s room had some personal touches. A couple of her favorite books on the nightstand, some terrible arts and crafts projects hung up on the wall, all to stave off the general horribleness of the institution. People were going to pay for this, and they wouldn’t get off cheaply.

Rose didn’t have time to come up with a fully-fledged revenge plan because at that exact moment the door to Luisa’s door opened.

Rose couldn’t help but smile, she hadn’t seen Luisa in months and she’d had missed her more than she could ever say.

‘Hey,’ Rose greeted, drawing Luisa’s attention to her.

Luisa looked up, the surprise stunned her for a few seconds, then a smile broke out on her face and she sprinted towards Rose.

Rose opened her arms to catch her but Luisa halted two paces away from her, her smile making way for despair so visceral Rose felt her heart break.

‘No, nonono, no, you can’t be here, this isn’t real,’ Luisa said, shaking her head, taking a step back.

‘Lu, Luisa, I am real. I am here,’ Rose said, stretching out her arm to Luisa who shied away from her.

Tears formed in Luisa’s eyes. ‘No, you can’t be. You’re in jail. I’m imagining this. You aren’t real. I know you aren’t real.’

Rose bit down on her cheek hard enough to draw blood. They were dead. They were all dead. She had killed people for less, and this time she would be entirely justified.

Luisa was in so much pain, no longer trusting what her eyes were telling her she was seeing, she looked broken.

‘Lu, I’m real. You’re not hallucinating. You haven’t hallucinated in 20 years. Carl was real, Anezka lied to you. It is all real.’

Luisa shook her head. ‘No, Rafael said he wasn’t real. He isn’t real. He doesn’t exist, and you’re not here. It’s all in my head. It’s all made up.’ Luisa turned away from her, humming under her breath, a classic way to cope with hallucinations.

‘Luisa, I am real. I promise. Let me show you I am real,’ Rose said, slowly approaching Luisa.

She could start to see the doubt in Luisa’s eyes, the hope starting to shimmer through, but Luisa squashed it down, because if she allowed herself to hope it was real, and it was a hallucination, she had to start all over again.

‘Take my hand,’ Rose said, reaching for Luisa’s.

Luisa hesitated in taking it, so Rose closed the distance between them, brushing her fingers against Luisa’s.

‘Feel that?’ Rose asked as she grabbed Luisa’s hand a little firmer. ‘Feel my skin, feel my pulse. I am real, Luisa. You aren’t making this up.’

Luisa squeezed her hand, stepping closer, lifting up her hands to cradle Rose’s face, more tears rolling down her cheeks. ‘You feel real. But you can’t be.’

‘I am real. I am here,’ Rose said, running out of ideas to convince Luisa she was here.

‘You’re in prison.’

Rose smiled, wiping Luisa’s tears away. ‘I got out. Just like we planned. I am here to get you out. So we can run away together.’

Luisa chuckled wetly. ‘You sound a lot like a hallucination. My impossible lover convincing me to escape the hospital.’

Rose laughed. ‘I know how it sounds. But you aren’t hallucinating again. Anezka and Magda are messing with you. You didn’t imagine Carl and you aren’t imagining me.’

Luisa stepped back, sinking down on her bed, resting her head in her hands. ‘I don’t know. I don’t know who to trust.’

Rose kneeled down in front of her, taking Luisa’s hands in her own. ‘Trust yourself. You have an 152 IQ, you can trust it.’

Luisa laughed again, the sound high and choked, it made something break inside of Rose.

‘I can’t trust myself. That is why I am here.’

‘No, no you are here because Anezka lied to you to get the hotel. You are here because of the work of two criminals. You are here because Rafael is an idiot. You are here because you made the choice to take care of yourself first. Trust yourself.’

Luisa shook her head. ‘I can’t. I just, can’t.’

Rose sighed. They really needed to get out of here, she was a fugitive, and even a prison system this incompetent would have noticed she was gone by now. And this was the first place they would check for her. She just couldn’t tell Luisa that without making herself seem even more like a malevolent hallucination.

‘What can I do, to show you that I am real?’

Luisa let out a shuddering breath, meeting Rose’s eyes again. ‘Reality check. I need a reality check. Someone else needs to tell me they see you.’

Rose bit her lip. She had feared that. ‘I am a fugitive, Luisa. People can’t really see me.’

‘That is what Carl said too. And people really couldn’t see him,’ Luisa chuckled sadly.

‘Okay, who here can you trust? Who here will you believe when they say they can see me? Apart from a doctor,’ Rose added as Luisa opened her mouth to speak.

Luisa thought about it for a couple second. ‘Betty. I’ll trust Betty.’

Rose narrowed her eyes, the name sounded vaguely familiar. ‘Okay, can you go get her? I really shouldn’t wander around.’

‘Yeah, I can,’ Luisa nodded, looking a little more comfortable now she had a plan.

Before Luisa exited the room, she rushed back, pulling Rose in for a kiss.

‘In case you aren’t here when I come back,’ she said wistfully.

‘I’ll be here. I promise,’ Rose smiled, slowly letting Luisa’s hand trail from her own.

Luisa returned a few minutes later with Betty in tow, and Rose suddenly remembered where she knew her from.

The last time Luisa had been here at the institution, Betty had been her roommate. They had kind of chased her off when they started having sex, hence Rose not having a lot of memories of the other woman.

‘Oh no, not you again,’ Betty said as she noticed Rose, stunning the other two women in the room.

Rose because she didn’t remember Betty as much of a talker, and Luisa because Betty could apparently see Rose.

‘You can see her?’ Luisa asked, her eyes with, hope starting to lift the clouds of sadness.

Betty turned to her. ‘You didn’t ask me here to watch you two have sex again, did you? Because once is enough.’

‘No, no,’ Luisa said, a smile starting to lift to corners of her mouth. ‘Although if you don’t want to watch, you should probably go now.’

Betty muttered something under her breath and then left the room. Leaving Rose and Luisa alone again.

A beat passed and then Luisa was in her arms. ‘You’re real. You’re actually real,’ Luisa said between pressing kisses all over Rose’s face.

Rose held Luisa tightly. ‘I’m real.’

Luisa smiled, taking Rose’s face in her hands and kissing her deeply. ‘You’re real and I am not crazy.’

‘You’re never crazy,’ Rose smiled, happy her Luisa was back.

‘So Carl was real too?’

Rose nodded. ‘He was, but I will explain it all later. Right now, we really have to go.’

‘Right,’ Luisa nodded. ‘So there’s no time for a repeat performance of our last time here?’

Rose laughed. ‘Sadly not, but once we get out of Miami we can definitely make up for all the time we missed.’

Luisa took Rose’s hand. ‘I am glad you’re not just in my head.’

‘I am glad you are no longer just in mine either,’ Rose smiled, stealing another quick kiss. ‘I missed you.’

‘I missed you too,’ Luisa sighed. ‘Now let’s leave. And never come back.’

‘I hadn’t planned on it,’ Rose said, squeezing Luisa’s hand and leading her down her secret escape route. Their lives in Miami had run its course, time to start a new one somewhere for from here. There were just two small things she needed to take care of, but that could wait, Luisa deserved her full attention for now, and for the rest of their lives. Revenge could wait. For now.  


End file.
